Bonds beyond break
by Where'sTheFood
Summary: Set after anime's end. The cyborgs will find themselves protecting the world once more from Black Ghost. Also, 009 will discover some things about his past and 3 strangers will get involved in this quest. Is it their destiny to be warriors for as long as they live? Mainly shounen with little bit of fluff about love, friendship and bonds between family. Ch8 & Ch9 up now!
1. Chapter 1 Calm before the Storm

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so be nice and give me your opinion about it. I have developed most of the story but still have some troubles towards the end and I'll love to have fresher ideas.**

 **So the first two chapters are going to be a little bit slow, but they are necessary to set the mood, so bear with me at least until chapter 3 okay?**

 **Summary: After defeating Black Ghost in the Underground Empire (end of anime) 002 and 009 were saved by their teammates. Although they believed the fight against evil was over, the cyborgs will find themselves protecting the world once more. Meanwhile, 009 will discover some things about his past and his bloodline, and 3 strangers will get involved to help him control his new powers. Is it their destiny to be warriors for as long as they live? Would they be able to live peacefully after everything they had been through? Mainly shounen story with little bit of fluff about love, friendship and bonds between family.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009 story or any of its characters. I only own the plot in this story and the made up characters.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

"I told you already and will tell you one more time! You always ruin dinner with your long and boring speeches!" Chang scolded Great Britain. "And I told you that we should include a dinner show to the restaurant so it becomes even more popular. I have to practice to perform the perfect show for all the audience we will get from all around the world. We might get people visiting from New York, Sydney, Rome, London, and we might even get some cute girls from Brazil! The show should be perfect and we will need to…" before Great Britain could continue with his idea of a perfect dinner show, one of Chang's frying pans hit him right in the face.

"Stop your blabbering and sit down and eat before it gets cold." Chang said. GB didn't make a move to stop the frying pan from hitting the ground with loud noise since he was wide-eyed in shock from the sudden attack from the Chinese man. He then continued to speak "You really are an ungrateful friend. I'm just planning this to bring more customers to the restaurant. You should listen to me more often and this place will be full all year long" finished GB by crossing his arms in front of his chest and turning his head to his right as if he was offended by Chang's words.

"I believe that you should listen and do as Chang told you before Jet finish all the food" stated calmly Albert as he pointed his thumb to the New Yorker who was sitting to his right and devouring all the food he could reach.

When GB saw what the red-haired cyborg was doing, he didn't spend one more second before he sat down and started to eat his dinner as fast as he could. Everybody laughed at the sight.

It was a normal evening for the uncommon family. Everyone was gathered at Chang's restaurant for dinner to celebrate that Black Ghost had been defeated and that 002 had saved 009 from certain doom. It had being two months since they fought Black Ghost in the Underground Empire, two months for Jet and Joe's injuries to heal up, and two months for all of the team members to relax and truly believe that this time they had defeated Black Ghost for good.

After 002 and 009 plummeted to Earth, the rest of the team got a hold of a Black Ghost's ship and flew towards the coordinates where their two teammates were predicted to fall while 001 used his powers to protect them a bit from the heat of reentering Earth's atmosphere. With 003's powers, they found 002 and 009 bodies just in time for Doctor Gilmore to keep them alive. Then, the team flew to Japan and stayed at Kozumi's house for some time until the injured cyborgs were better.

Tonight they were celebrating that they were all together and that they could move on with their lives.

After dinner, everybody helped to clean up the restaurant. Pyunma and Geronimo Jr. were washing the dishes, Jet and Albert put away the dishes on the shelves, and Joe and Francoise cleaned the table and ordered the chairs. Meanwhile, Chang and GB were still arguing about the dinner show while Kozumi and Gilmore were playing a board game and Ivan was sleeping on his basket besides Gilmore.

Joe stopped what he was doing and admired the view of his odd family. He remembered the way he felt in the orphanage with the rest of the kids; they were kind of a family but just temporarily. He knew that every kid was just waiting for the opportunity to leave with a real family and forget everything about the orphanage.

The feeling he had tonight was different, he felt warm and safe with them, and he knew that even when all of them will go to different countries to start their new lives, they will still be a family. They had been brought together by the strangest circumstances and had overcame really tough times (like fighting Black Ghost over and over again), so the bond they shared is so deep that not even time or distance would severed it. By this time, Joe was smiling contently at this thought.

Everyone finished their chores and head back to Kozumi's house. Some of the cyborgs started to pack everything since they would be returning to their homelands very soon. Jet was pretty excited since he would see Caty and Jimmy again.

Jet was blushing when he remembered the only thing he regretted by the time he was too close to death: not telling Caty how he really felt about her. At that time, he prayed to God or to anyone that was listening to help him get back to her, to see her one more time and tell her how much he loves her. Yes, tonight Jet was happy since he would be heading to New York by the end of the week.

A sudden voice made Jet to look up to the door of his room and see a familiar grin. "So you are really going to settle down and start a family now, huh?" Albert said. "Huh?" the American answered with a puzzled face. "Oh, come on, you always have that stupid face whenever you are thinking about Caty. Am I wrong?"

Albert's grin grew wider when he realized that Jet was blushing even further. "That's none of your business you ass!" Jet answered with an angry voice and then looked down to his suitcase and continued with a lower tone "And what if I want to settle down and be normal huh? I'm just sick and tired of fighting over and over again to save this world. I deserve some peace and happiness you know?"

Jet looked up and saw Albert's eyes wide in surprise. The German thought that Jet was the only member of the team that would have troubles settling down with a peaceful life. It was well known among the team members that Jet had some anger issues and he loved to fight at any chance he got. He was happy that his friend was willing to exchange the warrior life for a normal one.

"Nah, nothing wrong with that. Just remember to keep in touch and come back to Gilmore for routine check-ups." the German said as he turned on his heels to head out of the door, but before he was out of Jet sight, he looked over his right shoulder "I'm really glad that we will only worry about setting a day and place to get together once or twice a year. It's nice to know we will live peacefully now". With that, Albert made his way out of Jet's room and into his own. "Yeah, peacefully" said Jet to himself _Caty, Jimmy, I'll be there soon_ thought Jet and smiled.

The house was quite. Everyone was sleeping now and even Albert was having a good dream remembering the good times he spent with Hilda. He would usually spend the night with close to no sleep at all by worrying that they might be attacked at night.

Also, the nightmares about that day kept him awake, the day he lost the love of his life and was transformed into a cyborg. But even he was at ease now. They all knew they won for good. There's no need to spend the night awake or fearful of something that will not be happening. Not to them, not right now and not ever again. They won; they got the right to sleep peacefully.

Joe's dream was an interesting one. He usually dreamt about the previous fights or about the good times with his fellow cyborgs, but this time it was a dream that seem too familiar.

It was all pitch black, not one dim of light could be seen, but a voice, he could hear a voice. But, what was the voice saying? To whom it belonged to? He vaguely seemed to remember that voice, but when had he heard that? And the voice was repeating something over and over again. What was it?

Joe suddenly started to understand what it was saying.

 _The power that comes from my ancestors shall be used for good. I don't own this power but was borrowed to me. Until the day I die I shall protect those in need even by giving up my own life. I shall be wise to where I use it and to whom I trust my power to. This is my curse and my blessing for I embed the power of Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi._

This was repeating over and over again. What does it mean?

The voice, he recognized the voice now.

A dim line of light started to appear, as if he was opening his eyes. He then could see everything, it was nighttime and there was snow falling on the street. He could barely distinguish a familiar building, a church, the church he grew up in. What was he doing here?

Then, he felt as if someone was sheltering him from the cold, that person had warm hands and was the owner of the voice. She was carrying him in her arms while walking toward the church.

Joe looked up and saw one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. Her hair was black and long, she had skin as white as the snow that was falling around them, and her eyes, crimson red as his own. She had a tired look in her face but still looked at him with tender and kind eyes but embed with sorrow, like if she was assuring him that everything would be alright and asking for his forgiveness at the same time.

What was happening? The voice started again

 _You'll be alright my baby. I'm sorry for the burden you'll have to carry now. I wish that you didn't had to go through this, but there's no choice. Remember, be kind and wise my dear Joe._

* * *

 **So that's Chapter 1. Hope you like it with a little mystery in the end. Please bear with me until Chapter 3! I'm sure you will not regret it! Review please :D Btw, the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi is a real thing, you can google it but still I will explain everything in the story, so there's no need for you to google it. Besides, it would ruin the little mystery I'm setting in this chapter.**

 **On to the next one!**

 **WTF (Where's The Food)**


	2. Chapter 2 New Journey

**Told you I had most of the story already written down. Hope you like the first chapter and thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: same as Chapter 1, don't own Cyborg 009 characters or its storyline; just own this story and the new characters.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

"Breakfast is served!" The sudden voice of Chang made Joe fully awake now. He sat up on his bed and covered his eyes with his hands and was sweating cold. "What was that dream? It felt so real, like... a memory… Could it be…?" He was almost whispering his words as he was just trying to work out what his dream had been about.

Another voice made him look up to his room's door. "Hey sleepy beauty, breakfast is served and Chang is calling for all of us" Pyunma said as he stopped at Joe's door. "Are you okay? You seem like you just seen a ghost" asked the African cyborg.

Joe then gave him a warm smile and reassured him that he was fine and said that he will get down to the dining room in a bit. "Alright buddy, just don't take too long else Jet and GB will leave you nothing to eat." said Pyunma as he continue his journey towards the dining room.

When Pyunma left his room, Joe continued with his train of thoughts "Could that woman…? Could she be…? My mother?" said Joe to himself. He really was confused about the whole dream: the church, the woman who resembled himself, the words she said…

A loud noise coming from downstairs snapped him out of his thoughts. "That waffle is mine!" Joe heard GB shouting "I got it first baldy!" Jet's voice replied. Joe realized that if he didn't hurry, breakfast would be over soon, so he stood up from his bed and decided that he would think about his dream after eating something.

When Joe got down to the dining room, everyone was already eating breakfast or had just finished eating. He grabbed a chair and sit down near Francoise while she was feeding Ivan his bottle of milk. They were chatting about the plans they had for the next week and the schedule of the ones that will leave soon.

At that moment, the telephone rang and Gilmore stood up and walked out of the room to answer it.

"So Francoise, have you decided if you will go back to France and audition for a ballet company?" asked Albert curiously to the girl. "Still don't know. It's been a long time since I was in Paris, so I don't know if I could get used to the rhythm of the city." answered Francoise with a nostalgic look on her face.

"You know? You could always try and if you don't like it, I'm sure Dr. Gilmore and Dr. Kozumi will be more than happy to welcome you back." said Pyunma as he was listening to the conversation. "I agree with him, you should at least give it a try" said Kozumi while grabbing another pancake from the center of the table. "I'll think about it" answered Francoise with a warm smile.

Joe couldn't help but smile at her; she always worried for all of them and never stopped for a moment to think about what she wanted to do now that they were free from troubles. He only wished for Francoise to be happy and he knew that by dancing she came closer and closer to happiness.

"I think that might have to wait for a moment" said Ivan telepathically. Everyone at the table looked at the baby with curiosity. "I sense Dr. Gilmore have something urgent to discuss with all of us" finished Ivan as Dr. Gilmore entered the room with a worried look on his face.

"Is everything alright Isaac? Who was it?" asked Kozumi as the cyborgs were attentive for Gilmore's response.

"It was a former colleague from college. He was investigation some information about one of Black Ghost's abandoned facilities. I hoped there was nothing to find, that it was just a deserted building but it turns out that it is fully operational. I'm sorry everyone, but I'll have to ask you one more favor before you can return to your countries and have normal lives. We need to stop any trace of Black Ghost before they tore the world apart by promoting war." said Dr. Gilmore with sadness.

The room went silence with the news. Most of the cyborgs were in shock, how could it be that there were people still trying to fulfill Black Ghost's wishes? They had felt so safe, but it was just an illusion of the heart. They would never be free from Black Ghost's evil plans.

Jet stood up and faced the professor with a furious expression "How could you ask us to do something like that?! Fight Black Ghost one more time?! Last time, 001 barely saved all of us from the hydrogen explosions and 009 and me from the reentering to Earth, and still both of us almost died! You want us to go and fight the enemy one more time? What will happen if one of us doesn't come back this time?! We all deserve some peace after all the crap Black Ghost has done to us! And when will all of this end? There will still be crazy people that will want to destroy the world. I think the world can take care of itself now; we had done more than enough. We never asked to be soldiers, that was YOUR doing on us."

Gilmore now showed a scared and ashamed expression for having asked something like that to the people he considered his family, his children. He remembered the pain he suffered when he thought that neither Jet nor Joe would survive the fall. How could he ask them to do it all over again? Jet was furious and was still standing in front of him with his hands to his sides tightened in fists.

Suddenly, the New Yorker turned to his right as he felt a hand over his shoulder. It was Joe's. The Japanese cyborg was standing to his right and gave him a gentle smile which made Jet to calm down and stare at the leader of the team as he approached the professor. "I'll do it" said Joe with a calmed expression.

"Huh?!" was the almost unanimous reaction.

He addressed all of the cyborgs now "As Jet said, most of you already have plans and are eager to start your new lives. It is unfair to ask you to keep on the fight against Black Ghost. But still, I wouldn't be able to live peacefully knowing that there are people trying to profit from promoting war and spreading suffering around the world. Each one of you is free to make your own choice. You are not bound to any responsibility. You already fought for over 2 years against the evil corporation and I strongly believe that that's enough for one lifetime. I'll fight and I promise you that I will stop any leftovers from Black Ghost."

Everyone was now staring at Joe. Only one of his eyes was uncovered by his hair, but it still showed the conviction of a true warrior.

"So, you are saying that we can choose either to fight or keep on with our plans to have normal lives? But you are also assuring us that even if we choose the latter, there will be someone, you, who will stop Black Ghost plans, huh? Smart move kid." said the Albert with a smirk. Joe smiled at him sheepishly and continued to address the rest of the team.

"I believe everyone should make the decision on their own and not be forced to do something they don't want to do." said Joe. "How soon can you get the ship ready professor?" asked the Japanese to Gilmore. "By noon it should be ready. We should head out as soon as possible." answered the doctor.

"Fine by me. Listen everyone, make up your minds on your own. Don't ask for the opinions of the rest of the team since it is your life and you should only be concerned about what you want for yourselves. The ones who decided to fight, meet me before 6 o'clock this afternoon at the dock. Understood?" finished Joe.

Everyone nodded and headed back to their rooms. All of them had a lot to think. Could they really turn their back to a situation that needed their aid? But they had fought for so long and they deserved some peace, didn't they?

"009, do you really think anyone will come?" Gilmore asked the cyborg leader. "I hope not." was the answer. "Huh?" "They deserve a peaceful life."

The Japanese cyborg was standing with his back turned to Kozumi's house as if he didn't want to see if anyone will come to the dock. He had a worried face and was truly expecting no one to show up, he just wanted them to live happily, even if that meant that he would have to live all his life as a soldier. Gilmore was standing by his side giving him a puzzled and worried look.

"Hey!" the sudden voice made Joe to snap out of his thoughts and turn around to see Pyunma and Geronimo Jr. walking toward the dock and waving at him. "Guess we are still on time to join the mission?" said the tall cyborg in his deep voice. Joe looked at them with confusion.

"You know you will need help to pilot the new Dolphin and we feel the same as you. We cannot go on peacefully with our lives knowing there will be someone trying to conquer the world. You'll need our help and there's no convincing us to turn back now." said Pyunma reassuringly while putting his hand on Joe's shoulder. Joe smiled "I'm just glad you took the decision on your own" said the Japanese.

"So, are we waiting for someone else? It 5:50 pm already." asked Geronimo Jr.

"Did you really believe that you were the only ones that would come? What kind of image do you have of us?" said Albert as he was walking towards the gathered cyborgs. "Us?" asked Pyunma with a puzzled look.

Suddenly, all of them heard a ruckus coming from inside the Dolphin. They rushed to where the noise was coming from and found Chang and GB arguing again in the kitchen (as usual). "Hey! What took you so long? We were hungry so we decided to start preparing dinner" said Chang with a cheerful voice when he noticed that the rest of the cyborgs entered the ship.

"And I thought that we will have a peaceful journey now without the two of you" said Pyunma pretending to be disappointed at seeing Chang and GB.

"Glad you joined us too, 005 and 008" said Ivan telepathically. He was in Francoise's arms, who was sitting on the kitchen table. Joe was really surprised to see her there; he believed that she was the one most eager to leave behind her soldier life. On the inside, Joe was kind of happy he could spend another mission with her. She always seemed to make him feel that all of them could get through anything.

"Francoise? What are…?" said Joe but was interrupted by Francoise's response. "It's not that I like to fight, but we are stronger together, and if one of us has to fight I'll do anything to help that person come back to us safely." said Francoise with a kind smile to the cyborg leader. He smiled back.

"So I guess we are ready to go." said GB. "Yeah, I think that's all of us now." said a voice from far corner of the room. Nobody had noticed that the aerial cyborg was leaning on the far wall of the kitchen when they got in.

"Jet?" said Albert with surprise. "Yeah, yeah, I know I said a lot of stuff at breakfast but hey, I couldn't leave all of you to go and have the pleasure to destroy what's left of Black Ghost, can I? Besides, you probably wouldn't stand a chance without me." finished Jet with a smirk.

"Glad you join us." said Albert and shook his hand with Jet's.

"Then, we are settled. Let's go and… wait, what are we exactly going to do? We don't even know what the mission is about." said GB while scratching his head in confusion.

They all look at Gilmore "Alright, I'll explain everything but we must be on our way now." said the doctor. "Where to?" asked Pyunma. "To the Philippine Sea."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Now everything is going to get a lot more interesting. Hope you like this chapter and please review and send me suggestions if you have any :D Btw, in case it wasn't clear, in Joe's dream he was a baby and was carried by the woman towards the church.**

 **On to the next chapter cuz I'm inspired today!**

 **WTF (Where's The Food)**


	3. Chapter 3 Into the Battlefield

**Next Chapter! This is going to be really exciting chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it down so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

 **Disclaimer: same as Chapter 1 and Chapter 2**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

The team head out to an abandoned island known as Aswang Island in the Philippine Sea (A/N Aswang means Ghost in Filipino according to Google Translate). Gilmore explained that his colleague found out that one of Black Ghost's facilities was still in operation in this island and was developing a powerful cannon that could wipe out an entire country with one blow.

By the time they arrived to the island, it was early in the morning and the sun was rising.

They decided to separate into two groups: Group 1 would focus on setting bombs inside the laboratory that was located in the center of the island and neutralizing the cannon, while group 2 would draw the enemy's fire and create a distraction on the east side of the island.

003, 004, 007 and 008 were in group 1 while 002, 005, 006 and 009 were in group 2. Gilmore would stay with 001 in the Dolphin so they could help them getting out of there if things started to get more complicated. Also, 001 would be alert and warn them of any specific danger through telepathy.

"Does anyone have any question about their mission?" asked 008. The rest of the team shook their heads. "Then let's go. Be careful everyone." said 009. Everyone wore their cyborgs uniforms now.

They stationed the ship on the west coast so it could be far from the battlefield and group 2 would go around the island to start the attack from the east side while group 1 sneaked into the laboratory from the west side.

It didn't take them long for group 2 to catch the attention of the guards and for the laboratory to deploy their army to protect the facility. 002 was taking on the aerial robots, but they seemed to be increasing in number with each one he knocked down; 005 was fighting a little further to northeast against the tanks and the strongest robots; 006 was melting the swarm of robot soldiers that came from southeast but they still seemed to keep on coming; and 009 was fighting the cyborgmen that came straight from the laboratory towards them, while also trying to help his comrades by knocking down one or two aerial robots and throwing some cyborgmen to the swarm of robots coming from southeast. The enemy's army was bigger than they expected but they didn't back down.

Finally, 009 finished with the last of the cyborgmen and was ready to go and help his friends when suddenly a noise made him stop cold on his feet. He recognized that noise, he had heard it a lot of times before. It was an accelerator!

He rapidly switched on his acceleration mode and barely dodged a shot that was aimed to his chest. He came out of acceleration mode and saw who the new foe was.

 _A cyborg? Did they continue to create cyborgs? But Gilmore said that they were only developing the big cannon and such type of weapons. Could they still be working on cyborg projects?_ thought 009.

"Hey! I see that you also have an accelerator. That's fine, otherwise this would be really boring." said the enemy cyborg. He was younger and shorter than 009. He had dark bluish messy hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a cyborg uniform similar to the 00's team uniform except that his was black with grey buttons and a grey scarf (A/N like the one of the 00's teens in Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman OVA).

"Who are you?" asked 009. "I'm the one who will destroy the 00's cyborgs for good. My name is Ryota, but now they call me cyborg Alpha." said Ryota with an evil smile. "As all of you, I was taken from my home and transformed into a weapon for mass destruction." "So why are you fighting for Black Ghost? You can join us and together we will stop the organization!" said 009.

"Oh! Don't get me wrong! I love what they did to me! They gave me power and I just love to cause chaos and be feared by everyone. So, if you are here to stop Black Ghost, you will ruin my fun and I cannot allow that." Alpha smirked evilly and disappeared in thin air.

009 knew he had to fight with all his strength to defeat this new foe. He activated his acceleration mode and started chasing Alpha. It looked that he was toying with 009, he was enjoying far too much the fight and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. With six consecutive punches and kicks, Alpha brought 009 down to his knees. Both of them turned off their accelerators.

"Is that all you got? I thought it would be more fun to fight against 'the strongest' of the 00 cyborgs but I guess it was just an exaggeration." said Alpha.

009 stood up with difficulty. _I just need to stall him a little longer so 004 and the rest can accomplish their mission_ thought 009. "I thought you would be stronger, but I guess Black Ghost hasn't made any progress since he created us." said 009 provokingly to Alpha.

"Don't say I didn't give you a chance. You'll be sorry for saying such a thing." said the enemy cyborg with a dead serious expression. Both of them went into acceleration mode and kept fighting.

The punches and kicks thrown by 009 were easily dodged and Alpha kicked him once with much more strength than he had before. He sent 009 flying through the ground until he hit his back with a big rock, shattering it to little pieces.

"Are you ready to give up or am I have to keep on beating your ass?" said Alpha as he turn off his accelerator and crossed his arms over his chest with a proud smile of the damage he had caused to 009.

The cyborg leader stood up with even more difficulty. He was now breathing heavily and had a deep injury on his left shoulder that kept him from moving it too much; he never thought someone could hit him with that kind of force.

"I'll... never... give up." said 009 between breaths as he stood up straight. "Alright, you're finished and your friends will come after" said Alpha. He turned on his accelerator and 009 did it as well.

Even though both were in acceleration mode, 009 couldn't see as Alpha got near him and punched him in the gut with such a force that he sent him flying up to the sky. Alpha was much faster than 009; he could reach a speed beyond Mach 5.

When he was about 100 meter above ground, Alpha reached for him by jumping in acceleration mode and positioning in front of 009. He then started to punch and kick him so fast that 009 couldn't block any of his attacks.

Alpha then intertwined his fingers and brought his two arms up above 009's head and pull them down rapidly to hit 009's head on the back and sent him plummeting to the ground at an incredible speed. When 009 hit the ground, a big crater was formed starting from the place he landed and a loud noise was heard all around the island, similar to that of a thunder.

009 was face down on the ground and couldn't move even one finger. He felt as if his body had been crushed and had no strength to even lift up his head when he heard footsteps drawing near him.

Alpha lift up the battered body of 009 by the neck with one hand and he noticed the cyborg leader was barely conscious. "I gave you the choice to surrender, but you didn't listen. Still, this was a good warm up for me. I'll go now and beat up your friends. That might entertain me for a little while." said Alpha and then released his grip on 009's neck and activated his accelerator switch.

009 fell to the ground on his back and felt pain surging from every part of his body, he had to warn everyone about Alpha, but he could barely stay conscious.

* * *

 **This had to be a shorter chapter but the action doesn't end up here. Next fight: 002, 005 and 006 vs Alpha! Will the cyborgs be able to accomplish their mission? Is 009 going to be alright? Check next chapter to know the answers!**

 **Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

 **WTF (Where's The Food)**


	4. Chapter 4 A powerful enemy

**Next Chapter! Yay! Action continues! The battle is far from over. Keep reading! This will get better and better! This is a little more 002 centric.**

 **Disclaimer: same as Chapter 1 and 2, I just own this plot and Cyborg Alpha.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

"What was that?" said 002 as he landed near 005 and 006 who had just finished destroying all the troops that were attacking them. 002 had also destroyed all the aerial robots and decided to join his friends in battle on the ground.

"I have no idea but it seems that there's still an enemy out there." said 005 with a serious expression. All of them referred to the thunder-like noise they heard just a moment ago.

"Everyone, be alert! There is a cyborg defending the base. He is really strong and he has an accelerator switch too. He already took down 009. Group 1, be fast and finish your mission as soon as possible." said 001 through the intercommunicator that everyone shared; his voice seemed worried and agitated.

"What?! He took down 009?!" said 002 out loud with a surprised expression. He couldn't believe that someone could have taken down 009 so easily, he was the strongest of the team and he always seemed to excel in any combat he engaged.

"Oh, yeah! It was a piece of cake." 002, 005 and 006 turned around as they heard the voice of someone they didn't know. They saw the bluish haired boy standing behind them as he was smiling at them. "I hope you at least will give me a little more of a fight than he did. It was so easy to beat him up that I didn't have any time to enjoy it." said the black-uniformed cyborg.

"Who the hell are you?!" said 002 angrily. "I'm Ryota or cyborg Alpha." answered Alpha. "You are a dead cyborg!" threatened 002 as he ignited his jets and started shooting Alpha from up the sky.

Alpha dodged the shots easily and yawned making 002 more angry. 006 and 005 started attacking too. 005 threw rocks and tank pieces to Alpha and 006 started to breath fire in order to melt the enemy cyborg.

All the efforts were useless as Alpha dodge every one of the attacks. He even punched one of the bigger rocks 005 threw at him, shattering it into dust and he walked through the flames 006 was shooting.

The 00 cyborgs stopped their attacks and stared in shock as they realized their enemy was not harmed by anything they did to him. "What is this guy?" said 006 with some fear. "You son of a bitch!" said 002 angrily.

"Don't engage in combat with him! Get the hell out of there! I repeat, do not engage in combat with the cyborg in black uniform!" said 009 through the intercom. 009 had just regained consciousness and heard 001's warning about Alpha.

He knew that his friends will try to fight against Alpha, especially 002 with his anger issues. He knew they will do it for him, as revenge for having hurt one of them, but he couldn't allow it. He knew that if they fought Alpha they will end up as he was now.

"What?! Joe, are you alright?! 005, 006 and me are going to take down this bastard!" answered 002 through the intercom. "Don't do it Jet! Just get the hell out of there now!" said 009 desperately.

"Is it my turn now?" asked Alpha happily as he activated his accelerator. "Where did he go?" asked 006.

"002! Behind you!" shouted 005 as a warning to the aerial cyborg. When 002 turned around, he saw Alpha reappeared behind him. 002 tried to block his attack, but was useless as Alpha punched him on the back and sent him flying down to the ground.

Alpha then disappeared again and was in front of 006 who tried to burn him to crisp instantly. Alpha just took the full blown of 006's fire with no problem and punched the cyborg right on the face and sent him flying and rolling on the ground until he hit a rock that was about 500 meters away from where he was standing just seconds ago.

005 then threw a punch to crush the enemy cyborg but his hand was stopped by one of Alpha's hand with no problem. 005 felt how Alpha pushed him back with no effort and then he jumped to be at 005's chest height and kick him right on the chest and sent him to the opposite direction he sent 006.

002 stood up and tried to attack Alpha from the back but instead he received a punch right on his left cheek that sent him to his knees. Alpha then grab 002 by his scarf and draw his face close to the grey eyed cyborg. 002 was wide-eyed in fear from the powerful foe they were facing now.

"Oh man, I thought you would at least be a little more fun, but it seems that even three of you couldn't even touch me. Well... farewell." said Alpha disappointed and then smiled evilly as he punched 002 and sent him to the direction 006 was sent.

002 hit another rock which stopped his movement and fell to the ground. A big chunk of the rock fell off and trapped 002's right leg. 002 shouted in pain as he felt the rock crushing his leg. He tried to move the rock but it was useless, it was too heavy and he was too tired and injured to even move it a millimeter.

He couldn't believe how easily Alpha had beat all of them. Then he realized he had to warn the rest of the team.

"004! 004! Heinrich! Answer me you idiot!" said 002 through the intercom directed specifically to 004. "Not a good time, 002..." answered the German cyborg.

"Shut up and listen! Get everyone out of there now! The enemy is too strong; you're going to be crushed by him. Just get out and we will regroup and come up with a better plan!" said 002 desperately.

"It's too late 002." said 004 sadly. "What?! What happened?" "He captured all of us. They are taking us to the control room with the leader of the base." said 004. "Shit! What are we going to do now?" said 002 out loud as he punched the ground angrily.

* * *

 **Slight cliffy! Hope you liked this chapter, it was originally intended to be together with chapter 3 but I believed that it would be better to separate them into two chapters. I love to write about 002 anger issues! Especially when he gets angry at the enemy for hurting his friends/family.**

 **As I said in the first chapter, I have most of the story written down already but I'll wait a little bit to see if some of you like this story and want me to continue posting it. Just want 1 or 2 reviews and I'll continue posting it.**

 **Thanks a lot for the readers and reviewers!**

 **WTF (Where's The Food)**


	5. Chapter 5 Despair

**Hello everyone! I got a follower! Yay! So in honor to him/her I'll continue to post this story :) I would love to hear your opinions on the story, whether you like it or not.**

 **The story is getting more and more interesting now!**

 **Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter, don't own Cyborg 009 story or its characters.**

" **cyborg" – talking**

 _ **Cyborg**_ **– thoughts**

 **Cyborg** **– countdown (it's neither talking or thinking, just imagine it as if you heard the countdown in the background of the plot)**

 **\- changing from inside to outside or outside to inside.**

 **On to the story**

* * *

Inside the laboratory…

004, 003, 007 and 008 had been captured by Alpha easily. He knew that they cared for each other deeply so he just took 003 as hostage and threatened to shoot at her if they didn't obey him. He then instructed the cyborgmen to put on the 00 cyborgs the special handcuffs and to guide them to the control room where Dr. Souta was.

"Sir, are you not coming to the control room too?" asked one of the cyborgmen to Alpha. "Nah, it will be boring to hear one of Dr. Souta's speeches again. Besides, I already finished my mission of neutralizing the 00 team." replied Alpha as he turned around and walked the opposite direction of the control room waving his hand to the captured cyborgs.

Then, the cyborgmen took 003, 004, 007 and 008 to the control room. 008 was glad they were taking them there since it was the last place they needed to place the bombs, but they weren't heading there in the best circumstances.

They had to think fast on how to get away and go help the others. 001 already told them that 002, 005, 006 and 009 had been injured from their fight against Alpha and that they needed help.

Group 1 acted as fast as they could have. Since the first step they took inside the facility, they knew that not one second could be wasted because that meant that one of the cyborgs in Group 2 might get hurt. They divided into two smaller groups and placed the rest of the bombs around the entire facility. They even fought the remaining soldiers left to protect the base. When they gathered again to head up to the control room, Alpha ambushed them and ruined their plans. They were prisoners now.

"Do you have any plan on how to get us out of here?" asked 007 to 004 by the intercom. "Still thinking on it. I'm open to any ideas." answered 004.

Before they noticed, they had reached the control room and the cyborgmen opened the door. As they entered, they noticed that the room was really big: it was two-stories tall with white walls and crystal roof; several small lights in the walls were flashing in different colors; in the first floor one could see at least 50 rows of 10 computers each were the scientists were working and typing in a rush; in one of the walls there was a huge TV screen that reached from the ground to the roof. The screen showed some kind of diagram about a cannon with lots of numbers and descriptions about the components of it.

"Welcome 00 cyborgs" said one of the scientists that was on the second floor of the control room and was now looking down to them. The cyborgs looked up to see the owner of the voice. There was a tall and thin man with short grey hair and dark shades covering his eyes. He was wearing black clothes and a white long lab coat. He smiled evilly at them.

"My name is Dr. Souta and this is my laboratory. I guess you're here to destroy my precious cannon. Unfortunately I cannot allow that to happen, but for all the troubles you went through to get here, I'll do something nice for you. You all will be the first witnesses of the mighty power of the Lighting Cannon!" said Dr. Souta while raising his fist in front of him. The cyborgs looked at him angrily and fearful; their mission was to stop this crazy man but they were now going to be destroyed by his weapon.

"Sadly, I cannot use it right now on the four of you. You see… the cannon is so big that it cannot be hidden inside this facility." said Dr. Souta as he sighted in deception. At his statement, the cyborgs relaxed a bit, but just for a few moments.

Then Dr. Souta smiled mischievously at them and continued "But I think that some of your teammates can be used as targets for my precious weapon." The big TV screen in front of the cyborgs changed its image from the diagram it was showing and now the cyborgs could see 002 and 006 outside the base.

"Crap! 002, 006 get moving now! Or you are going to be roasted!" said 007 through the intercom.

All of them had seen the destructive power of the cannon in one of the videos sent by Gilmore's colleague while they were in the Dolphin; it was massive! The cannon shot wiped out everything on its path, there was nothing that could withstand that kind of power, so they got really upset at just imagining what would happened to their teammates.

* * *

002 and 006 were outside the laboratory on the northeast side of the island. 006 got closer to 002 to try to help him get his leg loose, but to no avail. 006 had his fuel tank empty so he couldn't melt the rock and he was so beaten that he could barely push a little bit the rock but it didn't gave in.

"We need 005's strength. There's no way the two of us can set you lose 002." said 006 exhausted as he wiped out the sweat in his forehead. "005, can you hear me? Can you come to the coordinates I'm sending you? We need your help pal." said 002 to 005 through the intercom, his voice amazingly calm or maybe it was just the exhaustion from the previous battle.

"I can hear you 002." answered 005 in his deep voice. The tall cyborg was now with 009 on the southeast side of the island. He came closer to 009 to see how he could help him. The cyborg leader was still pretty injured that even breathing was now a difficult task. 005 stopped for a minute; he heard 002's message but also knew that 009 needed help too.

He considered taking 009 back to the Dolphin so Dr. Gilmore could fix him and then go to 002's location and help him too, but was still worried that 002 and 006 might still be in danger if he didn't go there immediately. 009 noticed his worried expression and asked him what was happening. "002 and 006 need my help on the other side of the island…" said the Native American cyborg. "Go, help them and then we all can get the hell out of here." said 009 weakly and grunting in pain while holding his left shoulder.

"I'll take you first with the doctor so he can fix you-" said 005 but was interrupted by 009 "005, I'll be fine. 002 and 006 might still be in danger. Go and help them first." said the cyborg leader. 005 hesitated for a moment and was about to protest, but he understood that 009 wasn't asking him, he was giving him an order. "Besides is not common for 002 to ask for help. If he called you, it's because he really needs you." finished 009 with a kind smile.

"All right." said 005 as he nodded to 009. "002, I'm on my way." said 005 through the intercom as he started to run towards 002 and 006's location leaving 009 behind.

Suddenly, the earth started to shake. "What is that?" said 005 as he saw the ground opening up close to the facility (while kept running). The cyborgs that were outside the base saw that a huge cannon was coming up from the ground just in front of the laboratory and was now facing the direction where 002 and 006 were.

"Crap! 002, 006 get moving now! Or you are going to be roasted!" everyone heard the desperate message from 007. 005 quickened his pace to aid his friends but he was still too far away from them.

* * *

"Doctor, we are channeling the power to the cannon. It should be ready in 2 minutes. Target is on sight." said one of the soldiers to Dr. Souta. "Well, it was nice to play with you, but it is time you learn something about discipline." said Souta with an evil smile.

003, 004, 007 and 008 were trying to get loose from the handcuffs they had with all their strength but it was useless.

"I don't get it! Why aren't 002 and 006 moving away from the cannon range?" asked 007 to his teammates. "They can't…" said 003 in small voice. She never looked away from the screen that showed the two cyborgs and the ground-emerging cannon pointing at them. "What do you mean?" asked 008. "Jet's leg is trapped under that rock and Chang is trying to help him." said 003 with distress.

They could see on the screen how 002 and 006 were struggling against the rock but it wasn't giving in. With every second, the desperation grew bigger in the cyborg's hearts as they still fought to get free from the handcuffs.

"Please! Don't do it! We'll do whatever you want but don't shoot!" said 003 desperately. She took the words out of her teammate's mouths. Everyone was willing to do anything if that'll mean their friends to be unharmed.

"You shouldn't have betrayed Black Ghost." smiled Dr. Souta as he turned his back to the cyborgs "When the power reach 100%, fire the cannon." finished the doctor with his instruction to his staff.

* * *

1 minute left…

Outside the laboratory, the cyborgs could see the cannon getting ready to fire. 006 was trying his best to move the rock but it was useless.

"Leave me now! You can get out of the cannon's beam range if you hurry!" said 002 to 006. "I'm not leaving you, you airhead. If I leave, it's gonna be with you, alright? So stop giving me that crap and keep it up, we almost got your leg out!" replied 006 scolding 002 for suggesting him to abandon the aerial cyborg to his doom.

006 knew that was a lie; the rock hadn't move even one millimeter although they had tried with all their strength, but he couldn't leave 002 to die. He had to keep his faith; he had to believe that both of them would get out of this. They had faced worst scenarios and they always overcame the obstacles. A small rock couldn't defeat them, right? _Well, actually it wouldn't be the rock but that huge cannon…_ thought 006 as he sweatdropped at this.

002 smiled and was grateful for having such a great friend that would risk his own life for a miniscule chance of saving 002's life too. This act of kindness gave 002 enough encouragement to keep trying to set his leg loose. Both of them were still doing anything in their reach to move the damn rock.

45 seconds left…

005 was getting closer and closer to where the two cyborgs were, but he could also see that there was not much time left before the cannon would shoot. "Please, please let me get there in time!" he said out loud as if he was praying to the spirits for their help.

009 was farther from 002 and 006 than 005 was, but he could also see that the cannon was getting ready to shoot. "I need to help them; I cannot stay here and just watch as my friends get blown to pieces. I have to do something!" he was talking to himself while trying to stand up.

30 seconds left…

It was painful just to stand up and his accelerator had reached its limit, so he couldn't run at Mach speed to reach for 002 and 006. He fell to the ground face first when he tried to take one step. "I have to do something, I have to!" he said trying to bring himself up to his knees.

20 seconds left...

Suddenly, he started to hear a voice and he recognized the voice from the dream (A/N Chapter 1 fellas, remember?). He didn't know why but he started to repeat the words out loud as the voice rang in his head:

15 seconds…

"The power that comes from my ancestors shall be used for good. I don't own this power but was borrowed to me."

10 seconds…

"Until the day I die I shall protect those in need even by giving up my own life."

6 seconds…

"I shall be wise to where I use it and to whom I trust my power to."

3 seconds…

"This is my curse and my blessing for I embed the power of Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi _._ "

1 second…

He finished and saw a flash of blue light; the cannon was ready to shoot.

* * *

"Doctor, the Lighting Cannon is at 100% power." said one of the scientists. "Farewell, cyborgs. Fire!" ordered Dr. Souta.

"No!" said 003, 004, 007 and 008 as they saw the beam shooting towards 002 and 006.

* * *

"Please! No!" shouted 005 as he was running with all his strength to reach for his friends, still 400 meters away from them. He saw the cannon beam in slow motion, as if he was in acceleration mode, but it wasn't that he was running faster, it was his mind trying to block the idea of his friends being wipe out by the shot. He felt a small breeze in his face and a chill ran down his spine; the spirits had something to say… "What…?" muttered 005.

"Oh my God!" said 006 as he just crouched down next to 002 and prepared to be destroyed. _After everything we went through… this is how it's going to end? Simply unfair…_ thought 006 as a tear escaped his eyes.

"I'm sorry Caty and Jimmy. I will not be coming home soon." said 002 reluctantly as he prepared himself to receive the full blow of the cannon. He glanced over 006 and then closed his eyes...

BOOM!

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Hope you like this chapter! Please Read & Review!**

 **WTF (Where's The Food)**


	6. Chapter 6 Bright eyes

**Another Chapter! I couldn't bring myself to leave you without knowing what happened to 002 and 006.**

 **Hope you like this and please Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: same as chapter 1, don't own cyborg 009 story or its characters.**

" **Cyborg" – talking**

 _ **Cyborg**_ **– thoughts**

 **\- change from outside to inside and vice versa**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

The sound echoed all around the island. A cloud of smoke and dust covered the path where the beam had passed by. 003, 004, 007 and 008 couldn't see anything, the TV just showed a screen of smoke and dust.

"002! 006! Do you copy?!" asked 008 desperately through the intercom. "006! Buddy! This ain't time for jokes! You better answer right now!" said 007 with a shaking voice through the intercom too. "Are you there? 002! 006! Answer god dammit!" said 004 too, trying to get any response from his friends.

003 was at the brink of tears that she couldn't utter a single word; she couldn't believe it, two of her best friends, two of her brothers were… gone. 007 and 008 stopped trying to get any response from their friends and just lowered their heads as if accepting defeat.

"Answer me!" continue 004 shouting through the intercom. He couldn't give up; they could be alive, there was no way to prove they… they… When there was no answer he felt devastated. He could feel his heart shattering as he remembered how he lost Hilda and Bina. The pain had been unbearable, but his new family helped him to cope with it. Now, two of his friends, two of his brothers were not responsive.

"Please, just say you're still there…" said Albert sadly. He didn't wanted to give up hope, but despair was crawling inside him, filling his heart and mind with fear.

There was a long pause in the intercom, no one dared to say anything.

Even when 003's eyes threatened to release a cascade of tears, she didn't take her eyes off the screen. If there was any sign of them, she would be able to see it, right? That was her power, to see and hear almost anything… but what happens when there is nothing to see or hear? What happens when the figures you're looking for are not there and their voices are quiet? That's what scared her the most...

Dr. Souta's laugh could be heard loudly in the control room. "I told you that you shouldn't have betrayed Black Ghost! That way, your friends might still be alive. Hahahaha!" laughed Dr. Souta evilly.

"You bastard!" said 004 angrily against Souta. If it wasn't for the handcuffs, he would have already shot Souta all the bullets he had. 007 and 008 also looked at the doctor angrily and thought of all the ways they would kill the bastard who had break their family.

"Wait!" 003 interrupted the cyborg's thoughts and Dr. Souta's laugh.

"Huh?" the cyborgs and the doctor looked up to the screen and saw that the cloud of dust was dissipating. There was something there…. Or wasn't there? Honestly the cyborgs believed that their minds were playing tricks on them.

"There is…" said 003 carefully and then gasped at what she saw. It was true, her powers helped her to see things her teammates couldn't, but was it real? She was able to distinguish a figure… and it was standing where the beam had hit. She knew what it was, but didn't dare to say it, because it might be an illusion.

"What is it 003?" asked 004 to the girl "What do you see?" asked again with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Then, they heard an incoming message through the intercom.

"002 and 006 here. We are alright pals. Don't know how, but we are." answered 002. "For a moment I thought we were done for good!" 006's trembling voice rang through the intercom.

003, 004, 007 and 008 were so happy to hear their voices, but they were still confused as what had happened. The only one who could see what caused them to survive was 003. She knew now that it wasn't an illusion but she couldn't utter a single word.

Then, the image got clearer and now 004, 007 and 008 could see what 003 had seen.

It was 009; he was standing in front of 002 and 006 facing directly to the cannon. He had shielded them with his entire body.

"009!" said the cyborgs. He seemed to be in really bad shape. He had bruises, cuts and burns all over his body; smoke was coming from his shoulders and legs. One of the scientists zoomed in the image on the screen and they saw 002 and 006 unharmed laying on the ground behind 009.

Even with his injuries, 009 was standing firmly, slightly leaning forward and with his arms crossed in front of his face. Then, he put down his arms slowly and straightened his posture.

"No! How could this happen? Nothing can withstand the power of the Lighting Cannon!" said Dr. Souta angrily.

* * *

002 and 006 couldn't believe that they had been saved by 009 shielding them. Everything outside 009's shadow range was burned to crisp, but the ground where they were lying seemed to be intact, as well as themselves. As 009 straightened his posture he turned around to face his two friends.

005 just arrived to where they were and saw the cyborg leader state. He had seen him really injured just moments ago, at such state that he couldn't even stand up, how was he able to reach there in mere seconds and protect his friends with his body?

"Are you alright?" asked 009 with concern in his voice. "Ye-ee-es." said 006 in a shaky voice as he checked his arms and legs to see if everything was still there and sighed in relief when he realized he was unharmed. 002 just nodded while examining with his eyes 009's body, in an attempt to understand how could he be so calmed with those injuries and how was he able to reach them in just milliseconds.

Then, 002, 006 and 005 noticed 009's eyes. They were narrower than usual, with a dead serious expression and their color… a brighter red. His gaze wasn't as gentle as it usually was; this time his eyes resembled that of a soldier who was ready to face death. They didn't showed fear, doubt or mercy; they just showed determination and courage.

"005, please help 002." said 009 towards 005. "Yes." replied the strong cyborg as he got near the rock and lifted it from 002's leg. "Do you know where the rest of the team is?" asked 009 to the three cyborgs.

"004 said that they had been captured by that jerk Alpha and they took them to the control room." said 002 as he felt the pain in his leg dissipate a little bit, thanks to 005. 006 snapped out of his trembling and got closer to inspect 002's leg. "You need Dr. Gilmore to check on that quickly." said 006 to 002 as the aerial cyborg grunted in relief of having his limb free from under the rock.

"Dr. Gilmore, can you hear me?" said 009 through the intercom. "Yes, 009. What is it?" came the reply from the doctor. "Bring the Dolphin to the northeast side of the island and pick up 002, 006 and 005 at the given coordinates. Then, fly to the north coastline and the rest of the team will meet you there." finished 009. "On it, 009." replied Gilmore.

"Dr. Gilmore should be here soon. Get in the Dolphin and tell him to check 002's leg." said 009 to the three cyborgs that were in front of him. "What about you?" asked 006 with concern in his voice. "I'm going to help group 1. Then we will meet you at the north coast." said 009 as he turned around ready to leave.

"What?" said 005 as he helped 002 to stand up. 005, 006 and 002 stared wide-eyed in surprise at their leader. "Are you crazy? You are in no shape to go inside the laboratory and pick up a fight! And what if that bastard (Alpha) shows up? He will destroy you completely!" said 002 in loud voice as if he was scolding 009 for even thinking on doing something like that. The New Yorker was really concerned for the injuries the cyborg leader had and that he was willing to keep on fighting to protect the rest of the team.

009 looked over his shoulder to give 002 a gentle smile and said calmly "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, Alpha will not be able take me down that easily now." He grinned and then disappeared in acceleration mode. _Now? What did he meant with that?_ thought 002.

They heard the Dolphin getting closer and they knew that they should follow 009's instructions.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the control room, Dr. Souta was shouting at all the soldiers and scientists he could "How could this happen? There is no material on Earth that can withstand the Lighting Cannon's power!" said the doctor.

"You underestimated us." said 007 with a smirk. The cyborg had no freaking idea on how 009 had done that but he couldn't let this opportunity to mock their foe to go to waste. Dr. Souta was enraged by this comment. He then calmed down, ordered a scientist to turn off the screen and then looked at the cyborgs with an evil smile.

"Kill them. Cut their heads off and dismantle them." ordered Dr. Souta calmly to the cyborgmen as he was pointing his index finger to 003, 004, 007 and 008. _Oh! Great job 007! I should have kept my mouth shut!_ thought 007 as he got nervous from the order Dr. Souta just gave.

Dr. Souta got confused when the cyborgmen didn't move a muscle. "What are you waiting for?! It is an order!" said Souta in an angrier voice.

Suddenly, all the cyborgmen collapsed dead to the ground and the handcuffs of the cyborgs blew up. Someone just released the cyborgs and killed the cyborgmen before anyone could react. "What?!" said Dr. Souta confused as a figure materialized in front of him. It was 009.

"Get out of here before you blow up with this building and don't EVER mess with my family again." said 009 coldly and menacing. Dr. Souta had his mouth and eyes wide open in shock and started to walked backwards to get away from the red eyed cyborg. He felt as if his gaze could kill him by just wishing for it. When he reached the door he just ran as fast as he could and started screaming. Every scientist in the control room did the same as they ran for their lives.

009 jumped down to the first floor and walked towards the rest of the cyborgs. They were really surprised when they saw the injuries their friend had; even when they saw him through the TV screen, the injuries they could see were far worse than what they expected. They saw the big injury in his left shoulder, cuts and burns on his arms, legs and face, and several bruises and scratches on his back and chest.

"We need to start the detonation sequence and meet with the rest of the team at the north coast. Are all bombs set in place?" said 009. "Now they all are" said 008 as he snapped out of his thoughts and placed the last bomb on one of the computers in the control room. "Good, let's get out of here." said 004.

003 took a little bit longer to recover herself since she noticed the look on 009's face. It wasn't as gentle as it always was, his eyes now similar to those of a soldier. Even though she had seen him in combat before, this time was different, he seemed like he didn't care if he died or if he killed his enemy, the only thing that mattered was to accomplish the mission at hand. This scared her, this wasn't Joe Shimamura, her friend and confident; no, the one standing in front of her was Cyborg 009, the mass destruction weapon created by Black Ghost.

"Let's go." 003 was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt 009's hand on her shoulder. He gave her a gentle smile. It was strange, now she could see that he was the same gentle and kind man, her dear friend, but at the same time he seemed like a brawler willing to fight to death. She couldn't place her finger onto what was going on with 009, but she was glad that he still showed that gentle spirit.

She nodded at him and returned the smile. She would be thinking about what happened to him after they were out of there.

* * *

 **Yay! Another Chapter done! Hope everyone like it and please Read & Review!**

 **The battle isn't over yet! Next chapter Alpha appears again. Will 009 be able to defeat the enemy?**

 **WTF (Where's The Food)**


	7. Chapter 7 Resilience

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of things going on at work so it was kind of difficult for me to edit this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thanks for the review! It was the main reason I rushed to edit this chapter and upload it as fast as I could. Really glad to have favs and follows but reviews help me understand how you feel about the story.**

 **I tried for this chapter to be more descriptive, so it became longer than I expected.**

 **Enough of my blabbering, on with the story!**

 **"Cyborg" talking**

 _ **Cyborg**_ **thoughts**

 **\- change of place**

* * *

They got out of the laboratory with ease and head out to the north coast. The explosions were to start very soon, so they wanted to be as far as they could from the lab. Suddenly, 009 came to a halt which confused everyone else as they too stopped behind their leader. Then, they saw the black-uniformed cyborg standing in front of them, blocking their path towards the north coast.

"Well, well, I never expected you antiques to give us such a problem. But hey, this might entertain me for a little longer, right?" said Alpha with his arms crossed and shrugged, making the 00 cyborgs take fighting stances.

"Huh? … 009? So you didn't die back there, huh?" said Alpha as his expression turned serious and continued "I thought that you had learned your lesson with our last fight, but I guess I wasn't clear enough... This might just turn out to be more interesting than I thought it could be" finished the cyborg with an evil smirk.

003, 004, 007 and 008 had drawn out their blasters and were pointing them at the enemy cyborg. 008 cringed at Alpha's smirk as he remembered how he caught all of them with ease inside the laboratory. He knew they couldn't let their guard down even for a second or they would end up as prisoners in the best case scenario, or as scrap in the worst case.

The only one that didn't seem affected by Alpha's words was 009. This didn't go unnoticed by the black-uniformed cyborg as a scowl made its first appearance in Alpha's face. 009 never took his gaze off Alpha, with an expressionless face but with bright red eyes drilling into Alpha's soul.

Alpha tried to act as if 009's gaze didn't bother him at all or the simple fact that 009 could still be in front of him ready to fight. No, Alpha knew there was no way he could lose, he was the strongest cyborg ever created. His expression relaxed and his trademark playful smile reappeared on his face.

"Now come, everyone attack at the same time." said Alpha and put his arms to his sides. 007 growled as he noticed how Alpha was enjoying this way too much. Before any of the other 00 cyborgs could do anything, 009 took a step forward and raised his right arm to indicate to the cyborgs to put down their weapons.

The team looked at him confused by his actions and he gave them a nod and a smile in response. "I'll be your only opponent" said 009 firmly to Alpha. Before any of his teammates could argue with his decision, he told them his plan through the intercom "Keep going to the coast and get into the Dolphin. I'll join you in just a second. Just trust me, okay?" finished 009 with a half-smile. They all nodded in response and put away their blasters.

"Oh man, I wanted to have fun." said Alpha disappointedly "You sure have some confidence in yourself 009, I hope you last longer than before." taunted Alpha "I guess I can give the four of you a head start to try to escape but in the end it's just useless, all of you will suffer the same fate, the only difference will be that you'll have a couple more minutes to breathe." Alpha stepped to the side for 003, 004, 007 and 008 to keep going to the north coast.

They understood what the motion meant, but 003 still hesitated to leave 009 all alone. 004 rested his hand on her shoulder as reassuring her that everything would be alright. "We trust you 009, be careful" said 004 and 003 nodded at him. "We'll wait for you, 009" said 008 and all of them resumed their run to the north coast.

Once the other cyborgs were out of sight Alpha looked at 009 directly with a serious expression "Fine then, I will not restrain myself this time. When I'm done with you, you will not be even useful as scrap." "Bring it on." said 009 in defiance with a smirk.

Both of them activated acceleration mode at the same time and the fight began. It was fiercer than the previous one. Punches and kicks were flying from one side to the other. This time, 009 could block some of Alpha's attacks, and hit some of his on the enemy. Alpha was surprised that 009 could have become stronger and faster than he was in their previous fight. With and exchange of punches both of them took a step backwards and turned off their accelerators.

009 was panting and used the back of his right hand to wipe out a thin trail of blood running down his mouth. He winced and held his left shoulder with his right hand as he felt a surge of pain traveling through his left shoulder down to his left hand. It was obvious that his body was reaching its limits and that it could become non-responsive in any moment. He had to finish the fight soon.

Alpha was also panting but seemed in better shape than 009. Still, he was surprised that the Japanese cyborg had inflicted some damage to him, considering the advantages that Alpha's body design give him in the fight. He straightened his posture and a smirk appeared on his face "See? You are no rival for me. Just give up already befor…" Alpha couldn't finish his taunt as sudden pain took hold of him. It came right from his abdomen and obliged him to hold his stomach with his left hand while he coughed out blood. Alpha realized that 009's attacks had affected him more than he thought they would. He used his right hand to wipe out the blood trailing down from his mouth. For a moment, he stared at his hand, stained with his own blood, in pure shock. This was the first time anyone had inflicted enough damage to make him bleed. He clenched his fist and directed his gaze to 009, he was pissed off now.

"You were saying?" said 009 as he stood up straight. Alpha scowled and took a fighting stance once more. This time he would finish 009 for good.

Even when 009 had become somehow stronger, Alpha knew that he couldn't be faster than him. Both of them activated acceleration mode once again but this time Alpha went into his maximum speed, Mach 6. Even in acceleration mode, 009 wasn't able to block the attacks from Alpha, as they were faster than he expected. Punches and kicks poured down onto 009's body with a mighty strength. With one big and final punch, Alpha sent 009 flying towards one of the sides of the laboratory, causing it to crumble at impact. 009 was buried under the rubbish of the building, while Alpha stood up in the distance, with his acceleration mode turned off. Then, Alpha took out his gun and shoot a blast towards the pile of rubbish creating a huge explosion that was heard and seen from any corner of the island.

"Told you I wouldn't go easy on you this time" said Alpha with a dead serious expression. He put away his blaster and wipe out the remaining blood from his face before he disappeared in acceleration mode; he still had four cyborgs on the run and another four waiting for him in the ship they called the Dolphin.

* * *

003, 004, 007 and 008 heard the huge explosion and felt the tremor caused by it but didn't dare to look back since 009 had instructed them to keep going until they reached the coast. They kept running as he asked them to, even when they heard the clash between the two cyborgs. They had to trust their leader and follow his instructions. _We're counting on you 009_ thought 004 as he forced himself to keep running forward and push back any negative thoughts about the possible outcome of 009 and Alpha's fight.

They were closer to the coast as they were able to see the Dolphin waiting for them. They felt relieved and happy, but just for a moment before a voice caused them to stop and turned around to see the bluish-haired cyborg standing now in front of them. "Well, well, it seems that it's just the four of you against me now" said Alpha as he came out of acceleration mode. They could see that 009 had damaged Alpha, as his right arm was dripping oil, his chest had cuts and stains of blood and his forehead had a trail of a mix of blood and oil. Also, Alpha didn't have that annoying smirk on his face; his expression seemed more serious now and somehow tired from the previous fight. Still, the team was surprised to see him standing in front of them… if he was here, then it meant that 009…

One more time, the cyborgs took their fighting stances and took out their blasters. "At least you have to give me some credit. I gave you the opportunity to fight 5 on 1 but he refused. It's his fault only that he was destroyed" said Alpha proudly.

The 00 cyborgs froze at the idea of their leader to be dead, it just couldn't be real. It was the same feeling they had when they thought 002 and 006 had been vaporized by the cannon shot. "You bastard!" said 004 and shoot him with his handgun. Alpha moved his left hand and caught all of the bullets with it, he then opened his hand and the ammunition fell down to the ground. 004 scowled at this. He realized that his attacks would do nothing to the enemy.

"Now, now. Don't be impatient" said Alpha as he started to walk towards the cyborgs causing their muscles to tense up. Alpha noticed this and smile at the fear he could cause to the cyborgs. "Don't worry, I'll give you the chance to attack me first" he smirked.

"Then I guess it is my turn" said 009 as he materialized over Alpha's head and punched him in the face. This caused Alpha to fall face first into the ground with such a force that a crater was created and a screen of dust was raised. The shockwave of the impact caused 009's teammates to lose their balance and fall backwards, rolling a couple meters towards the coast.

009 stood between the crater and his teammates, giving his back to the 00 cyborgs. Then, Alpha rose up angrily and looked around to find his attacker. When his eyes fell onto 009, they widened in shock and he took two steps backwards while his mind tried to process everything that was happening.

"How..? How are you still standing?! I saw how you were crushed and then received my shot with full force!" said Alpha with a shaky angry voice as he was so confused now and a little terrified by 009's power. "I thought you were having fun, weren't you?" said 009 calmly with a smirk.

Even as 009 was standing tall in front of Alpha, he seemed to be in worse shape than before. Sparks and smoke were coming out from his left shoulder while a trail of oil and blood ran down his left arm, dripping from the tip of his fingers; stains of dirt, blood and oil were visible along all his uniform and his right knee showed a deep gash; a trail of blood ran down from his forehead over his one visible eye and down to his chin. It was something terrifying to see, even Alpha was surprised at the resilience of the Japanese cyborg, for he looked like he was ready for a third round.

Alpha's eyes widened in shock as 009 suddenly disappeared and reappeared just a few centimeters from him. 009 did a quick turn around and kicked Alpha right on the chest with such strength that he was sent flying back to the laboratory.

"009!" said 003 worried as she stood up from the ground at the same time her teammates did so. She looked at him with concern, worried about what was happening and that he was overexerting himself with this fight. She wanted to help him as much as the rest of his teammates wanted to, but all of them knew that there was not much they could do against Alpha.

"Keep going. I got this" said 009 without looking at them and then disappeared into accelerating mode. "Wait!" said 003 but her words were unheard by the Japanese cyborg as he had already left. She felt her heart ached from how powerless she seemed to be in this situation. The others felt the same, but they knew they had to keep moving, there was nothing they could do right now to help 009. "Let's go, 003" 007 said finally while placing his hand on her shoulder. "But what about 009? We cannot…" 003 was interrupted by 008 "There's nothing we can do to help him. Besides, he will be fine, he had come out of worse situations than this one. We have to trust him". There was a short moment of silence before she nodded at them and they resume their running towards the Dolphin which was just a couple meters away from them now.

* * *

The third fight was hard on Alpha, since 009 had the upper hand now. His punches and kicks became stronger and faster, hiring Alpha's body in any way possible. With a punch in his abdomen, Alpha was brought down to his knees. "How could this be happening?" asked Alpha while holding his right arm in pain and coughed out a mix of blood and saliva "I cannot be defeated, I'm better than you! I'm stronger and faster!" shouted Alpha.

009 was now standing right in front of Alpha staring down at him quietly with his red eyes. He inwardly enjoyed the confusion in his enemy's face. 009's red eyes didn't hold the usual expression that was merciful towards his enemies. No, this time there was not a trace of mercy, but neither cruelty was showed by his eyes. It was as if he had only one thing in mind: to defeat Alpha in order to protect his family. If Alpha wanted to keep on with the fight, 009 would make sure he will not be able to touch his friends.

"You cannot be faster than me!" said Alpha with a crazy look in his eyes and a crooked smile as he stood up suddenly and activated his accelerator up to Mach 6. He was ready to give 009 a full rain of attacks like in their second fight but this time something changed.

In a blink of an eye, 009 disappeared from his sight and reappeared behind him. The 00 cyborg had surpassed his own body limits by reaching a speed beyond Mach 6.

Then, 009 poured down his constant attacks onto Alpha. With each punch and kick, Alpha could feel his bones being crushed; at this time, he started to panic as he wasn't able to keep up the pace of 009's attacks. Then, 009 used the same attack that Alpha used with him in their first fight. 009 hit Alpha in the gut with such strength that he was sent flying up to the sky. 009 then jumped to the height where Alpha was stopping and started to punch and kick him really fast that his enemy couldn't even block one single punch. Finally, he hold both of his hands in fists over Alpha's head and bring them down with full force to send Alpha plummeting to the ground.

The crater formed this time was massive, showing that 009 used much more strength than Alpha had. Now, Alpha couldn't move even one muscle as he lied down on his back at the center of the crater. "H… how? How did… you do it?" asked Alpha between breaths while opening his eyes slowly and painfully "How... could you... have defeated me? It's just… absurd…" Alpha tried to raise his head so he could see 009 who was standing just on the edge of the crater. He didn't even seem tired; he was just standing there looking at him expressionless.

009 walked towards Alpha and knelt down in front of him so he was at his eyes level. His expressionless face turned to a dead serious gaze as he said "Don't you ever mess with my family again. Do you understand?" his face was just centimeters away from Alpha's as the latter could feel 009's breaths on his face. The bluish-haired cyborg felt fear travel down his entire body like an electric shock; he had never felt so terrified in his entire life, not even before he became a cyborg. He identify 009's expression as one of a person ready to go to hell and back just to protect the ones he cared about.

Then, he noticed 009's eyes. Alpha was in shock now with wide eyes; he knew why he had lost.

009 stood up and turned around to head back to the north coast, his expression relaxed once again. Then, he heard Alpha's hysteric laughter and he looked over his shoulder to see the cyborg still lying on the ground. "HAHAHAHA! I can't believe this! So legends are true! That is the only explanation! HAHAHAHA! The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi clan truly existed! HAHAHA!". Alpha was now in hysteria with a crazy look in his eyes, his hysterical laughter louder than before.

009 looked at him confused by his words when he heard one of the explosions coming from the laboratory. The detonation sequence had started and he didn't have much time before the whole island would become dust. He activated his acceleration mode and reached the north coast, leaving behind Alpha.

Alpha's laughter then quiet down as he move his left hand to touch his ear "To whoever is listening... I failed my mission... Never expected... to face a Tsurugi in real life… you better brace yourselves hahaha…" said Alpha between gasps through what seemed to be an intercom similar to that of the 00 cyborgs. Then, Alpha closed his eyes as one of the bombs exploded close to his body and engulfed him in flames. That was the end of the cyborg Alpha and finally Ryota, the bluish-haired boy, would be able to rest in peace.

* * *

The rest of the team had reached the Dolphin and prepared for takeoff. 007 and 004 were at the door waiting for their leader to show up, or, in the worst case, to defend the ship against Alpha. Both of them were the least injured of the team. 005 and 006 had been checked up quickly by Gilmore and 002 was now in the infirmary with the doctor so his leg could be fixed. 003 and 008 were at the bridge of the ship, preparing it for takeoff while 001 kept an eye on possible dangers. 005 and 006 joined in the bridge so they could help with the preparations.

When 004 and 007 heard the huge crash of a cyborg hitting the ground and felt the shockwave that came after the collision, they feared for the worst. _He has to be alright, he has to…_ thought 007 while clenching his jaw. Then, both cyborgs saw someone materializing just a couple meters from the door. They let go the breath they were holding in once they saw the mahogany hair and the red uniform with yellow scarf. 009 was standing just in front of them.

He gave them a tired smile with eyes closed, and once he tried to take one step forward, he fell down to one knee. He was breathing heavily and his hair fell down so it covered both his eyes. He was tired, really tired and hurt, but didn't want to show this to his teammates. 004 and 007 rushed to his side; they stood up each one to either side of 009 and put his arms over their shoulders to help him stand up. "Let's get you inside, shall we?" said 004 and smiled at 009. "Thanks" 009 returned the smile towards 004. "No problem my friend, good thing you're not as heavy as 005" said 007 and winked at 009. The Japanese then turned a little bit towards 007 and chuckled a little bit.

"He's here; we're taking him to the infirmary. Ready for takeoff" said 004 through the intercom once they entered the Dolphin. "Just in time" came the reply from the African cyborg that was on the bridge. "Let's get out of here boys… and girl." said 008 out loud. As he said this, the Dolphin engines roared and they took off into the sky before the explosions could get them.

All of them contemplated the island they were just moments ago and thanked whatever God was above for them to get out of there safely. They saw how the laboratory was consumed by the flames and how the Lighting Cannon sank into the ground and disappeared in a cloud of dust, smoke and flames. "Well, that was a close one" said 006 as he sighed in relief. A silence fell into the bridge; the remembrance of almost losing their teammates still hurt their hearts. "Joe…" said 003 in a quiet voice when a big hand rested on her back. "Don't worry, Dr. Gilmore will fix him" said 005 and smiled at 003. She nodded at him and returned the gesture.

004 and 007 reached the infirmary holding 009 on their shoulders, as Dr. Gilmore was just finishing with the repairs on 002's leg. "009!" exclaimed loudly Gilmore as he was surprised by the state of 009's body. He had bruises, burns and cuts all over his body. He noticed that his left arm was soaked in blood and oil, sparks were coming out of his left shoulder and his right knee, and blood was trailing down his face. He could barely stand up, even with 004 and 007's help and he was gasping for air.

"Quickly 004, put him on one of the beds. 007 come here and help me finish with the repairs on 002" said the doctor as he rushed to patch up 002 and get ready to fix the Japanese cyborg. 007 let go of 009 carefully, making sure that 004 had him, and then move towards 002's bed to help the doctor. 002 was also staring in shock as 004 brought 009 to one of the beds; he couldn't believe 009 had fought for so long in his condition. _009…_ thought 002 as a worried expression appeared on his face.

004 sat 009 down on one of the beds and was ready to lay him down when the leader cyborg got a hold on 004's right wrist. It was a strong hold, stopping him to continue with his task. 004 then looked down at 009 with confusion. "Tell me 004… is everyone… is everyone alright?" asked 009 between gasps with his hair covering his eyes. 004 understood at that moment that 009's only concern was the wellbeing of the rest of the team; that was the only reason he had fought so fiercely and for so long. 009 raised his gaze to meet 004's grey eyes and at that moment 004 noticed again a difference in the leader's eyes. They were bright red and narrow, as he had seen them inside the laboratory, but this time they looked dimmer than before with tiredness embed in them.

"Is everyone…" repeated 009 with difficulty but was interrupted by 004 "Yes, 009. Everyone is alright. Just minor bruises and scratches, but everyone is okay thanks to you" said the cyborg and smiled gently. 009 was still gasping for air when he finally managed to say "I'm glad" as he closed his eyes and smiled toward 004. Then, 009 fell on his back on top of the bed and lost consciousness, still wearing that peaceful smile on his face.

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter! I think it is the longest chapter up until now. Tell me what you think about it. The story is far from over, so keep up with the reviews so I'll push myself to continue with the updates.**

 **Thanks again for reading, favorite, following and reviewing!**

 **WTF (Where's The Food)**


	8. Chapter 8 New Friends

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, thanks to those who had reviewed the story and are following it. For those awesome people I'll upload two chapters this time! Hope you enjoy them.**

 **Please tell me if my writing is good or if someone wants to be a beta reader since I don't have any.**

 **On to the story!**

"Cyborg 009" – talking

 _Cyborg 009_ – thinking

\- change of place

* * *

Gilmore worked relentlessly on 009's repairs but it was of no use, his injuries were too severe to be fixed with the equipment inside the Dolphin and they didn't have enough time to get back to Kozumi's house. He stabilized 009's condition and asked 002 to keep an eye on him for a moment while he went to the bridge to talk to the rest of the team.

As he arrived to the bridge, seven pairs of eyes looked at him, as expecting him to make an announcement. "Is he okay, Doctor?" asked finally 003 concerned. Dr. Gilmore just shook his head in negation.

"I'm afraid there is just a limited amount of repairs I can do with the equipment I have in the ship. We need to get to land soon if we want to save him." said the Doctor worriedly. Everybody remained silent for a moment. Some of the cyborgs clenched their fists and jaws in anger at even thinking of losing one of their own. 003 lowered her gaze as she felt her heart ache once more from being useless to help 009.

"We are already heading to Kozumi's home, we should be arriving there in three hours." said 008 quickly as he turned around towards the computer's screen. "I don't think he has three hours" replied Gilmore with a sad expression. 008 didn't dare to turn around and look at Dr. Gilmore. He couldn't blame the man, for he was doing everything in his power to save 009, but this was the first time he heard the doctor admitting there was nothing he could do. 008 tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

Dr. Gilmore then continued "There is a friend of mine that lives in Okinawa. It will take us less to get there since it is closer to our current location. I already called her and she said she would be preparing her lab with the necessary equipment. Here are the coordinates 008" finished Gilmore as he handed a piece of paper to the cyborg.

"Thanks Doctor. We will be heading there right away. We'll let you know when we get closer to landing" answered 008 with a relaxed voice. "Thank you, I would appreciate that. I'll go back to the infirmary to keep working on 009" finished Gilmore as he headed out of the bridge.

"Alright, let's set the engines to full speed" said Pyunma to the rest of the cyborgs. "Right!" came the unanimous and determined response. Within seconds, the Dolphin's engines roared once again and the ship's speed increased instantly.

 _Please hang on just a little longer 009, we will get you help_ thought 008 as he entered the coordinates for Okinawa.

* * *

When they arrived to their destination, they saw a young woman standing at the front door of the house. She seemed not older than 30 years old; she was tall and had her long light brown hair tied high in a ponytail; she had intense blue eyes and was wearing dark jeans with a black top and a white lab coat that reached down her knees. Her name was Dr. Misao Kazou, a specialist in robotics and nanotechnology that befriended Dr. Gilmore some years ago.

005 and 008 took 009 inside Kazou's house so the doctors could start working on him. His condition had worsened in the last hour, so both doctors rushed into the laboratory without taking the time for proper introductions. The rest of the cyborgs stayed at the living room of Kazou's house.

003 and 008 helped the rest of the team with their injuries. Both of them had been trained by Dr. Gilmore on how to fix some minor injuries in case it was needed during a battle. Since Dr. Gilmore was very busy with 009's repairs, 003 and 008 felt that it was their responsibility to repair the rest of the team.

When 003 finished putting a bandage around 005's chest, she heard someone coming down the stairs from the second floor into the living room. She tensed up and looked up to the stairs. The rest of the team followed her gaze and were attentive on what could have been the source of the sound.

Suddenly, a young girl, not older than 6 years, appeared, coming down the stairs. She stared at them with awe, while fighting a yawn and rubbing her eyes. The cyborgs arrived at nighttime to Kazou's house, so this little girl must have been sleeping when they got there. When she reached the end of the stairs, she looked back and forth from all of them like she was processing who these strangers were, and then smiled widely and playfully.

"Hi!" said the girl in her childish voice. The cyborgs saw the girl was barefoot and wore a light pink short and a light pink t-shirt with a moon printed on it. She had light brown hair tied high in two ponytails and her eyes were blue just like Dr. Kazou's ones. The cyborgs smiled at her.

"Hi, little one" said Francoise as she knelt down to be at eye level with the girl. "Umm who are all of you? And why are you in our living room?" asked the girl with a puzzled expression. "We're friends of Dr. Misao Kazou and she welcomed us to her home" said Chang and smiled at the girl.

The kid's expression lighted up "Oh! So you are Nee-san's friends then! (A/N Nee-san means big sister) My name is Hannah, Hannah Kazou and it is nice to meet all of you!" said Hannah with a wide smile. Everyone chuckled at the enthusiasm of the little girl.

Hannah forgot what time it was as she was so excited to meet her sister's friends. She was quite a talkative girl so she kept telling them all about her sister, about how smart Misao was and how she had taken care of Hannah since they were really young. The cyborgs enjoyed the conversation since it had been so long they had interacted with someone as innocent and pure like this girl.

Hannah offered them coffee, tea and some cookies she had hidden in the pantry. She showed Chang, Francoise and GB the way to the kitchen so they could bring everything for the rest of the team. Meanwhile, Pyunma and Geronimo Jr. sat down at the dining room and waited for four people that headed for the kitchen. On the other hand, Albert and Jet decided to stay in the living room for a little longer.

Jet was sitting on a chair close to the front door window with his injured leg raised up, resting on top of another chair. Albert was leaning on the wall next to Jet, absorbed in his own thoughts. The two of them had remained the farthest away from the conversation with the kid and now they had been left all alone in the living room with a mortal silence engulfing the atmosphere.

Finally, Albert opened his mouth "Tell me Jet, did you notice? Did you notice his eyes?" asked the German in a deep thoughtful tone as he directed his gaze to the aerial cyborg. "Yeah, it was as if he was someone else…" said Jet preoccupied without looking at Albert "I don't know what it was, but that's what saved our asses back at the island… Do you have any theory about it, Heinrich?" continued Jet and looked up to meet Albert's gaze. "Perhaps… but I believe that it's better to ask Dr. Gilmore for his thoughts on that matter" finished Albert and Jet just nodded in agreement. As on cue, Pyunma called for them to join them in the dining room since the coffee and tea was ready to be served. Albert helped Jet to stand up and they headed to their seats at the table.

After three hours since their arrival, Dr. Gilmore walked out the laboratory with Dr. Kazou behind him. They were exhausted for all the work they had done on 009 but at the same time happy that they saved the boy's life. They entered the living room and were surprised by the sight. Almost all of the cyborgs had fallen asleep in any position they found comfortable.

Francoise had fallen asleep on the couch and since she is the only female cyborg, the guys decided she could have it all for herself. She was lying down on her side, spread out to the whole length of the couch while holding Hannah in her arms as she also fell asleep on the couch. Jet was sleeping on the chair close to the front door, still with his leg raised up and his arms crossed over his chest. He had his head hanging to his side while snoring quietly and a small drop of saliva went down his chin. Besides the couch, Pyunma decided to sleep on the floor and curled up with a peaceful smile plastered in his face. Ivan's basket was beside him and the baby seemed to sleep with ease.

On the opposite wall, Geronimo Jr. was sitting with his back resting on the wall and legs crossed over like as he was meditating. He had his eyes closed and hold his arms crossed in front of his chest. To his right, GB was snoring loudly and was lying down on his back with his arms and legs spread out with carelessness. To Geronimo Jr.'s left, Chang was sleeping faced down on the floor as he spoke up occasionally, mentioning things like recipes and scolding GB in his dream.

The last cyborg was sleeping besides Jet, with his back resting on the wall. Albert had sat down on the floor and he held his legs up to his chest, resting his forehead on his knees. It sure was a funny and peaceful sight. Dr. Gilmore could barely believe these were the fierce warriors that had a rough battle just some hours ago. They truly were his children, young persons that deserved to live peacefully. He couldn't believe sometimes he could forget that.

Gilmore's thoughts were interrupted as he spotted Francoise waking up and looking at the doctor "Professor?" said the French girl in a low voice. He smiled, reassuring her that there was nothing to worry about.

Hannah woke up too and looked up to see her sister. "Nee-san!" said the little girl in a louder voice as she was happy to see Misao. "Shh! Hannah! You're going to wake up everyone… What are you doing here? You're supposed to be sleeping in your room…" said Misao in a low voice.

"I wanted to meet your friends" said Hannah and smiled sheepishly, still in a loud and enthusiastic voice. Due to the noise, the rest of the cyborgs started to wake up. Gilmore chuckled at the sight of his children fighting yawns and rubbing their eyes in order to control their sleepiness.

"Professor, how is he?" asked Pyunma after he yawned. "I'm happy to tell you that 009 is fine and he will be recovering soon. He's sound asleep so we must remain quiet to not disturb him" said Gilmore as he put his index finger on his lips. The team nodded in agreement and smiled on relief for their leader was better now. "Come everyone, I'll show you your rooms so you can rest properly" said Misao as she picked up Hannah and cradled her in her arms. The cyborgs stood up and followed her.

"Dr. Gilmore…" said Francoise shyly to the doctor as she stayed in the living room with the professor after everyone followed Misao. "Yes my dear?" replied Gilmore and noticed Francoise was standing just besides him now. "Is it possible…? Uhmm…" she took a deep breath to relax a little bit "Could I see 009? I just need to make sure he is fine" Francoise finally managed to say. Gilmore noticed the girl held her hands in front of her, with her left hand over her right one, trying to control their shaking. Gilmore understood then that she had been worried sick about 009's condition and that she couldn't relax until she had seen him with her own eyes.

He extended his hand, placed it over Francoise's and smiled gently "Of course, my dear. Just don't make any noise; he needs to rest for a while" said the doctor. She smiled gratefully "Thank you, doctor" and made her way to the lab.

* * *

When Francoise entered the lab, she heard the beeping sound of the machines connected to Joe's body. She saw him lying on the bed, with a blanket covering his body up to his chest and with his arms over the blanket. She could see he had bandages on both his arms, his left shoulder and on his forehead. Even when he looked really beaten up, he was now sleeping peacefully, with a rhythmic and calmed breathing.

She took a chair, sat close to his bed and held his hand in hers. His hand was warm, as it always was; that warmness always reassured her that everything would be alright. "Oh, Joe… Why did you have to push yourself to this extent?" she said in a quiet voice "You're always like this, getting yourself in harm's way to protect others… What would I have done if you… if you…" she felt how her voice was cut short by a knot forming in her throat.

She let go of Joe's hand to cover her face with her hands as she felt tears filled up her eyes. She tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths. She didn't want to wake him up. The tears came down her cheeks, but they weren't just tears of sadness. It's true that she was terrified of just thinking that she could have lost Joe forever, but what really bothered her and brought her to tears was the sensation of being useless, the feeling of not being able to help him in battle or to treat his wounds afterwards. This feeling was what angered and saddened her the most.

Then, she heard a soft groan in the same room. She took her hands off her face and wiped out the tears. She saw that Joe was frowning and thrashed a little bit, as if he was in pain. He clenched the blanket with his hands and Francoise stood up to see if something was wrong.

"Francoise…" murmured Joe in such a low voice that even Francoise's enhanced hearing had some difficulty to hear it. "Joe! Are you awake? Does something hurt? Joe?" she said as she leaned closer to uncover Joe's eyes by brushing away his hair from his face. She then noticed he had them closed; he was still sleeping but seemed to be having a nightmare or something like that.

"Francoise…" she heard his voice again "Are you okay? Where are you...?" said Joe in the same quiet sleepy voice, still frowning and moving a little bit. She then held his hand again with her hand and placed the other one on his cheek. She leaned forward and whispered to him "I'm alright, Joe. I'm here; I'll always be here by your side" she leaned closer and placed a kiss on his forehead. His expression relaxed as he unclenched his hold on the blanket and a smiled appeared on his face.

Francoise sighed in relief. "Sleep well, Joe. I'll be here when you wake up" She sat down on the chair again and rested her head and arms on the bed as she drifted to sleep, still holding hands with Joe. _At least let me help you rest peacefully. That way, I will no longer feel useless_ thought Francoise. Joe slept peacefully all night. Just feeling Francoise's warmness, love and deep care for him made him feel safe and caused his heart to skip a beat.

* * *

That night, Albert and Jet wanted to discuss with Dr. Gilmore about what they saw at the island, about what happened to Joe. With the distribution arrangements for the night, Francoise, Ivan, Misao and Hannah would be sleeping in the same room, Chang, GB and Pyunma would be sharing the other bedroom, and Jet, Albert, Geronimo Jr and Dr. Gilmore would be sleeping in the living room.

When everyone went to sleep, Dr. Gilmore headed to the laboratory to check up on Joe's condition for the last time before going to bed too, finding the adorable scene of Francoise sleeping next to him while holding hands. He smiled kindheartedly and pulled a blanket over Francoise's shoulders. Then, he turned off the light when he exited the laboratory.

"So, what do you wanted to talk about with me?" asked Dr. Gilmore to Jet, Albert and Geronimo Jr. as he entered the living room. Originally, Albert and Jet were the ones interested in discussing the topic with Dr. Gilmore, but since Geronimo Jr. would be sharing the same room with them, he could tag along in the discussion.

"First, we wanted to know if you noticed anything different in 009 when you fixed him?" said Albert. He had no idea on how to approach the subject but he guessed that the doctor would have noticed if anything strange had happened to Joe. "Different? I think you'll have to be more specific 004" said Gilmore in a thoughtful voice.

He stroked his beard and remembered the injuries in 009's body. "Well, his injuries were far more severe than I ever expected, his systems seemed to be overwhelmed by the physical strain. It was as if he had surpassed his physical limitations. With the information retrieved from his memory box, I found out that he even reached beyond Mach 6 in his acceleration mode" he said and paused for a moment.

"Is that even possible? For one of us to surpass the limitations of our own body? I mean… we're already enhanced and all that crap…" said Jet with surprise to hear that 009 could have gone into Mach 6 or beyond.

"I really don't know how he was able to do it. I mean, it is true that the human body can surpass its own limits when needed to, like the cases when a mother can lift up a car to save her baby. But as you said 002, you are already enhanced, you're beyond human limitations; your bodies resemble more to a machine and machines cannot go above limits without being updated" said Dr. Gilmore still stroking his beard.

"Also, it surprises me that 009 was able to fight in such conditions and that his body didn't crumble to such stain. I already told you this, but remember that you're not indestructible…" continued Gilmore and now looked at Albert "I don't know if these points are what you meant with different 004?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah, all of us noticed too that he did extraordinary things this time. But we have no idea on how he did it…" said Albert and rested his chin on his fist to think deeply.

"Did you check up his eyes doctor?" asked all of the sudden Geronimo. "Huh? His eyes? Yeah, I checked them and they were normal, not injured or anything" answered Gilmore confused by the question

"And the color?" asked again Geronimo "Same as usual…" answered again the doctor intrigued by Geronimo's doubts.

"Heinrich and I talked and we both saw that his eyes were different in the battle. Since the moment he saved Chang and me from the cannon blast, we noticed his eyes were brighter than normal… And Heinrich said he saw those same eyes when they were rescued inside the laboratory" said Jet in a serious voice.

"Besides, I saw him before he saved Jet and Chang and he was really beaten up that he couldn't even move. Now that I think about it, his eyes were normal back there, but as Jet said, they changed once he took the blast head on" complemented Geronimo.

"Hmmm, that's strange… you're saying that while he fought over his body limits, his eyes were different color, but once I checked him up, they were back to normal... Could it be that his eye-color change may be related to him being able to surpass his body limits? I never heard of any system or program installed in any of you that could make you do something like that… and why now?" reflected Gilmore.

"That's what we thought…" said Albert as he yawned.. Gilmore couldn't help himself to yawn a little bit too. All of them were really tired and it was late at night; nobody could blame them for wanting to go to sleep.

"Well, I'll look into it tomorrow. I'll run some tests on him and I'll tell you what I find. I think it is best if we go to sleep now, it's been a long day" said Gilmore to the cyborgs. They nodded in agreement and set themselves down to sleep.

 _Red bright eyes… I wonder…._ thought Gilmore as he faded into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Wuuu another chapter done! Hope you like it, not a lot of action in this one but a little bit of fluff. I like to write fluffy things and I had to introduce the new characters.**

 **So, please read and review! I get so much inspiration when I see someone left a review :) and if I get inspired you get chapters more frequently. As I said previously, I have this story almos fully written down, I just take time to upload each chapter because of editing each one.**

 **Next chapter, coming right up! You'll get to know the three knew characters that are of most importance for this story! See ya!**

 **WTF (Where's The Food)**


	9. Chapter 9 Phonecall

**Hi everyone! Next chapter here! I changed a little bit the writing style for this one, I hope you enjoy it.**

*Cyborg 009* - sounds/noises or facial expressions

"Cyborg 009" – talking

 **This will be a conversation between three people, so you can identify those people:**

"Cyborg 009" – Rabbit

 **"Cyborg 009"** _–_ Fox

"Cyborg 009" - Dog

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I didn't do this in the chapters before, but as I said in the first chapter, I don't own anything about Cyborg 009, just own the new characters (Misao, Hannah, Fox, Dog and Rabbit)**

* * *

A cell phone was ringing.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"Hello?" answered a middle age man.

" **Hi, Rabbit. Just calling to check up on you** _"_ came a female voice from the phone's speaker. She sounded like a middle age woman.

"I told you I hate that nickname…"

" **I know. I'm just messing with you. So, did you feel it too?** _"_

"Yeah… I was just heading out to check on that. I have the helicopter ready for takeoff. Do you have any idea of the origin?"

" **I locate it somewhere in the Philippine Sea. Don't know if that's any help to you** _"_

"I can work with that… Are you going to call Dog?"

" **Now, I thought you hated those nicknames. *Sigh* Yeah, I'm calling him to see if he knows anything. Call me once you find something useful** _"_

"Yeah, I'll call you. Hey Fox, do you think it's him?"

" **Most likely, but the situation is odd. Never thought he would reveal himself this easily. Be careful though.** _"_

"And here I thought you weren't the overprotective kind of sister. *Chuckle* I'll be careful and I'll let you know if anything comes up. Bye."

" **Bye** "

*Hangs up*

* * *

In another city, other cell phone rang.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"You have reached my voicemail. I cannot take your call right now. Leave your message and I'll call you back as soon as I can. Please leave your message after the beep. *Beep*" the voice belonged to another middle age man, with a deeper tone.

" **Ugh, I thought you were going to answer this immediately given the circumstances. Dog, it's Fox here. Call me as soon as you hear this, we may have a clue on our special somebody. Bye** _"_

*Hangs up*

* * *

(A/N Remember "Dog" **"Fox"** "Rabbit")

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

" **Hello?** _"_

"Fox? It's Dog. Sorry, was at uni and left my phone at home"

" **Hi, Dog! Wait a moment; I have Rabbit on the other line. Just let me connect you with him."**

…

" **Done, now the three of us can talk** **"**

"Hi Dog, glad you called. We were worried that you considered your classes as more important than our matter at hand, dear professor" said Rabbit playfully

"Nothing like that. So, what have you discovered so far?"

"I flew to the location Fox sent me to and arrived just in time to see everything blow up in an amazing show of flames and smoke. Luckily, I discovered a small boat leaving the island and got a chance to talk with a really weird guy. He looked like this crazy scientist and was blabbering something about cyborgs, revenge and red eyes"

"Red eyes? So, he met our guy then"

"Most likely"

" **Did he say anything useful?"**

"At first he didn't, but I used my charm to soften him up and he sang like a little bird. *Chuckle* He said that the ones responsible for the explosions on the island were nine rogue cyborgs"

"Cyborgs? That's something you don't hear every day…"

" **Do you think they are related to our guy?** **"**

"Don't know exactly, but it's the best hint we got in years. He only gave me a name of the doctor that always tags along with those cyborgs. Hold on, I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget. *Shuffle through notebook* Ah! Here it is: Dr. Gilmore"

"Guess this will help us with our search"

" **Did the scientist say anything else?** **"**

"Oh, yeah. There was one more thing. He said that he had located the cyborgs previously in some secluded beach near Tokyo, Japan"

"Now, that's convenient!"

" **What did you do with the scientist? Remember we cannot leave loose ends.** **"**

"Relax, Fox. I took care of him. He is not going to tell anyone about our little chit chat, because he would need to breathe to do so..."

" **Old habits die hard, right? *Grin* *Light chuckle* Alright then, Rabbit go to Dog's location and pick him up, I'll meet with you in Tokyo, got it? Meanwhile, Dog help me out with the research on Dr. Gilmore. I'll try to find something useful, but maybe you'll have better luck with the university's databases"**

"Got it, Fox. I'll look into that now"

"Alright, I'll be picking you up Dog in two hours. Same place as always, don't be late"

"Fine"

" **We'll meet at the outskirts of Tokyo. Both of you already know where. See you soon"**

"Right"

"Bye"

*Everybody hanged up*

* * *

 **There you go! What do you think of this chapter? I know I didn't give you much detail on these new characters but that's for the following chapters! This is getting exciting!**

 **Please leave a review and I'll upload faster, promise! Btw, if someone is interested to become my beta reader please send me a PM, I know there are some mistakes that I don't identify even if I read the chapter 10 times, so it is good to have other reader to check it out.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **WTF (Where's The Food)**


End file.
